The ones who know all
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Heero meets some one online who knows his REAL NAME. is this a hoax or is some one out to get the group...?


Message from LCAFTR197  
  
  
  
"Heero! Hey Heero ya in here?" The loud melodic voice of the braided Gundam  
  
Pilot echoed through the hanger.  
  
"What do you want Duo?" a monotone voice answered back. Duo made his way over to greet his comrade at hi laptop were he sat typing away.  
  
"Goodness Heero you should really find a hobby. Your fingers are going to freeze like… your face too…"  
  
"What do you want Duo?" He continued staring at the screen.  
  
"Quatre Trowa and Wufei are going out for lunch you want anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Soot your self man. See ya."  
  
Duo turned fast on his heals and walked out of the hanger, leaving Heero alone with his computer. A while later a small instant message came up from LCAFTR197. Heero didn't care much about the sender until they started talking about some interesting events.  
  
Wars, to be more specific. Wars that Heero himself had fought in.  
  
Battles mainly in space. Mentioning Wing and Zero.  
  
"You know what Im talking about don't you ODIN…?"  
  
Heero's eyes shot open. Who could possibly know his real name? Even he would have forgotten it if it hadn't been his password online. He asked the sender who he was and how he knew hi name.  
  
"I am LCAFR197 and I know every thing about you. Your blood type your shoe size even your favorite music. I know it all."  
  
Heero tried to ask again how he knew his name but the sender signed off before he could send it.  
  
Heero wasn't really one to let little things get to him and he wouldn't have let this bother him if the person hadn't known his name. When the rest of the group returned Heero mentioned this to Wufei and Trowa. Wufei brushed it off as a luck guess. Trowa agreed but said Heero should watch his back.  
  
Heero agreed with them and went to his room. He opened his laptop and started typing. But he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He got up and checked his closet which was barren except for a jacket and a pair of jeans. He checked under his bed and in the dresser. All the corners were searched with his eagle eye for cameras and microphones. There weren't any windows or air vents in his room for him to worry about but still he searched. He still felt some one watching him and he couldn't shack the feeling.  
  
Why was this bothering him. He was able to figure out some of the senders IM name if there was a secret message. AFTR197 probably meant, after colony 197 but what did LC mean. The only thing he could think of was Lightning Count, but this really wasn't Zech's idea of a joke. (he liked throwing dead mice in his sisters bathtub: see:: Shinigami195:101 ways to kill Relena)  
  
He went out for a walk long after the rest of the house had turned in for the night. He walked down a boulevard lit by only a few street lights and shop window.  
  
He suddenly stopped in mid stride. He turned just in time to see a shadow disappear in to an alley. He pursued the figure and was led through an intricate maze of allies and low roofed buildings before stopping fast at a dead end. His ears pricked as he heard something stir behind him. He reached for his as he was knocked to the ground.  
  
When he turned and looked up a tall figure stood in long black robes holding what he soon learned was his gun.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am LCAFTR197." A deep voice came from the hood of the figure but it seemed almost feminine. 3 other figures surrounded Heero. "Tell us were the others are Odin Lowe."  
  
"How do you know my name? How do you know me?"  
  
"The galaxy isn't as vast as you may think. Now where are the others?"  
  
"Hnn……"  
  
"Tell me or I will destroy you." The figure pulled the cock on the gun. Heero was forced to lead them to the house. When they entered the house the leader told Heero to go and tell the others to come down stairs. Each figure disarmed and Heero disappeared up the stairs.  
  
The first of the other 4 Gundam pilots appeared. A half awake Duo Maxwell walked down the stairs with a heavy yawn. Following him was Wufei Quatre and Trowa as Heero held up the rear. The leader of the hooded assailants removed his hood.  
  
"AN ONNA!" Wufei said.  
  
The others followed suit and removed theirs after taking paper from their pockets.  
  
"Haha! Their all ONNAS Wufei!"  
  
Each girl stared horribly at the pilots in front of them as the leader stepped forward. "Relax!" she said without even looking at Wufei who was reaching for his sword.  
  
"What do you want with us?" came the small voice of Quatre.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and made a small laugh to herself.  
  
"AUTOGRAPHS!!!!!"  
  
"GACK!!!" the boys fell on there faces in disbelief.  
  
"Were your biggest fans. I'm Suitica Moy this is Ashley Kyra and Sawyar." On e of the girls introduced the group.  
  
"We've followed all your battles and we know everything about each of you."  
  
"You can't possibly." Said Trowa.  
  
"we know more about you then you do yourself… Trinton Bloom." Trowa backed up a few paces. "How?"  
  
"Internet."^^ said Ashley. "And you…" she pointed her finger at Duo. "You need to stop ordering doujishi."  
  
"Gack!!" Duo jerked.  
  
The boys signed the girl's paper and they each thanked them. When they left Heero made them promise not to bother them again.(the girls crossed their fingers.) 


End file.
